


Paradise City

by Chibineptune



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harringrove, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: Billy and Steve spend their summer vacation in California where something happens that has the boys fighting and realizing how important trust is for a relationship to work.





	Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow Harringrovers! This is my first Harringrove fanfiction but I have been a solid shipper since season 2, episode 1 of Stranger Things. I hope you enjoy this short story and don't be shy to leave a comment whether it be a constructive critic or a simple hello!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun is beating down strongly on Steve's back as he lays on a towel he has spread out on the hot sand. Next to him Billy is laying on his back, Aviators perched on his eyes to shield him from the strong rays. Steve hums lowly and opens his eyes, taking in the beautiful view of the ocean and all the people surrounding them before landing his eyes on his beautiful boyfriend. He can'tt help but smile when checking Billy out. His boyfriend looks so beautiful with his golden curls spread out and bronze skin glowing in the light. Steve bit his lip as he began feeling the stirrings of desire creeping deep in his belly. He reached out and began stroking Billy's arm and a second later, Billy takes off his Aviators and gives him a sultry look,

"What are you doing, pretty boy?"

"Just admiring the view," Steve answers cheesily, not caring how soft his voice sounded. Billy chuckles and takes Steve's hand in his own, not shy to intertwine their fingers tightly.

"I'm supposed to be saying that," Billy lets his eyes travel down Steve's glistening body until they reach the tiny, yellow swim shorts he's wearing and nothing else. "If I could I would blow you in front of all these people, pretty boy, but there are children around and I think they would be afraid when they see your snake." he wiggles his tongue at Steve who only rolls his eyes at his lame joke.

"Ha ha, that joke will never get old, Hargrove," Steve closes his eyes again, feeling himself sinking into the warm sand beneath the towel though he keeps his fingers intetwined with Billy's. Moments pass by and everything is almost perfect except- "Billy, I'm thirsty."

"And what do you want me to do with that information, Harrington?" is the answer he receives. Steve huffs and pulls himself up on his forearms and stares down at Billy.

"Can't you buy me a soda or ice cream?" Billy once again removes his Aviators and gives Steve a look over before grinning wolfishly.

"Is that the way you ask someone to do you a favor?" Steve rolls his eyes and plays with the sand, letting it spill between his fingers.

"No," he pouts but Billy only grins and waits for his boyfriend to continue. Steve huffs and glares at him, "please baby, buy me something to cool down?" he gives Billy his best puppy eyes and it seems to work since Billy's features soften. He groans loudly and sits up with a yawn.

"As you wish, Princess. Your wish is my command," Steve glares at him again and lets go off his hand with a huff. Billy laughs and stands up, brushing away the sand stuck to his slick skin. Steve licks his lips unconsciously but Billy doesn't miss the way his eyes darken and makes it his purpose to move his hips as he walks away to the stand. Steve tries to ignore the way his thighs and ass looks in those tight, red shorts but his eyes betray him and he keeps staring at Billy until he disappears from his sight. He groans and lies down on his back waiting for his boyfriend to come back with something to cool him down in this unbearable heat.

Minutes pass by and Billy doesn't return and there must be a long line at the stand for him to take this long. More time passes and no sight of Billy and now it's really starting to worry Steve. He sits up and scans the area for Billy but doesn't spot him. He bites his lip and stands up to see better but it doesn't help either because Billy is nowhere to be seen. Steve makes his way the same path Billy took and tries to remember the way to the stand and he keeps walking until he spots it; a long line of children complaining indicating to where it's located. Steve walks closer and sighs in relief when he spots Billy but it's short lived when he sees him pressed close to a beautiful girl, his arm above her head and their faces very close. He can feel his blood turning to ice and all he wants to do is go over and punch Billy across the face but he also wants to crumble to the ground and cry his heart out. Somehow Billy must have sensed him and their eyes meet across the many children standing in line, waiting to get served ice cream. Billy immediately distances himself from the girl but it's too late as Steve walks back to their place to pack his stuff and get out of there. Billy is fast behind him and manages to grab his arm but Steve is slippery and slips free from his grasp and begins picking up his stuff quickly.

"It's not what you think!" Billy says, trying to stop Steve from leaving but he knows from experience that when Steve puts his mind on something it's impossible to stop him. "I was only flirting!" Steve slings the bag over his shoulder and glares at him.

"_Just _flirting?! It means that little to you?" he walks past Billy and ignores when he calls after him. He makes it to his car in record time and opens the door when Billy makes it there as well and opens the passenger seat. "Get out." Steve tells him and Billy can't believe his ears.

"Are you seriously leaving me here, Harrington?"

"Go ask that girl to drive you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," says Steve, taking place behind the wheel and starting the car. Billy just stares at him in disbelief.

"I didn't know I meant so little to you," he says, but Steve just shakes his head.

"I should be saying that Billy, not you," Billy sighs angrily and puts his hands on his waist.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't bring any money so I thought I could flirt a little and let her buy us ice cream but you jump to conclusion way too fast, as usual!"

"What would you have done if I did that? Even if it was for getting ice cream. If you tell me it wouldn't have bothered you in the least, I will let go of this and never mention it again but I want the absolute truth," says Steve and pins Billy with his beautiful, brown eyes. Billy seems to freeze at that and gets self conscious before answering Steve.

"I would have gone absolutely insane, I can't see you with anybody else Steve, you're _mine_." Billy growls the last word and Steve can't help but smile to himself, trying to ignore the way his heart skips a beat when Billy says those words.

"And you still have the nerve to say I'm jumping to conclusion. I know you didn't cheat but seeing you close with someone that's not me still hurts as fuck,"

"Steve-"

"Get in the car," Steve starts the car and Billy takes a seat quietly after dumping his back in the backseat. The car ride back to the hotel is quiet and tense and seems like infinity before Steve finds a parking spot and they make their way into their room. The got a room with two single beds but they push them together at night when they sleep; too used sleeping close to each other to be able to fall sleep otherwise. Steve puts his bag on the floor next to his bed and watches Billy do the same, and this is totally not how their vacation is supposed to be spent. They were supposed to spend hours upon hours on the beach, getting tan and swimming before going back to the hotel room and make love or occassionally fuck because they both liked it dirty sometimes. But now look at them, they're not talking and things are beyond awkward between them and Steve doesn't like it at all. He takes small steps until he's behind Billy and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Baby-"

"I'm sorry," Billy murmurs and Steve feels him trembling, fearing the worst when he turns him around and sees his blue eyes teared up and even if the tears makes the blue of his eyes stand out more, Steve never wants to see Billy cry or sad for that matter.

"I know you meant no harm baby, and this is just another thing that will make our relationship stronger," Steve presses a kiss on Billy's lips and brushes their noses together when he pulls away. Billy sniffles and wraps his own arms around Steve's slender waist, pressing a similar kiss to Steve's lips.

"I hope so," he mumbles, almost shy and it makes Steve chuckle.

"Oh it will, now, can we get to the make up sex?" Billy perks up at that and it only makes Steve laugh harder.

"You forgive me?"

"Of course baby, I may be mad and even a little disappointed but I love you too much to fight long over such a small thing, but promise me that you won't flirt with anyone else but me, hm?" Billy nods his head and kisses Steve deeper before pulling away with his shit-eating grin.

"I promise, pretty boy,"

"And he's back!" Steve laughs and later shrieks when Billy picks him up and throws him on one of the beds.

"Let me show you how much I love _you_, pretty boy," he wiggles his tongue at Steve before getting down on his knees and begins pulling at Steve's shorts but Steve is quick to stop him.

"Wait, I want both of us to feel good, come up here - let me try something." Billy gives him a confused look but does as he is told. After a lot of swearing and different positions, they find one that works perfectly. Steve is on his back, Billy's cock hitting the back of his throat while Billy is on top and sucking Steve's cock just as deeply. He's careful not to choke Steve but Steve seems more than happy to take his cock deeply down his throat until he's gagging deliciously on it, spit running thickly down his jaw and neck. Billy groans loudly at the feel of Steve's throat constricting around the head of his dick. Not one to be outplayed, he takes Steve's cock as deeply as he's able to and moves his tongue the way he knows drives Steve crazy and sure enough, Steve cries out and pulls at Billy's curls, not knowing if he wants to pull him down to take his cock deeper or pull him off since it feels _too _good.

Billy is the first to come and he's about to pull out when Steve wraps his arms around his thick thighs and holds him in place while sucking him deeper and harder and that's all it takes for Billy to cry out brokenly, thighs shaking uncontrollably, coming deeply into Steve's throat and Steve being the trooper that he is takes it all, though he does cough when Billy slides his cock out with a whimper. Billy is quick to take Steve's cock back into his mouth and sucking and licking passionately until Steve wraps his fingers around his curls and _screams _when he comes across Billy's lips and jaw. And Billy being the kinky fuck that he is loves it and rubs Steve's cock against the seam of his lips and sucks out the last drops of cum before letting it rest against Steve's thigh. Steve pulls him up and cuddles him close, grinning brightly.

"Well, that was something," says Billy with an equally bright grin and that makes Steve burst out in laughter.

"You have something on your lips by the way," Steve points at the globs of cum still decorating Billy's skin.

"Want to help me get it off?" Billy suggests, but Steve is quick to pull away.

"Gross, no!" Billy pulls him close and rubs his face against Steve's who shrieks with laughter and tries pulling away but is soon also covered in his own cum, "you bastard!"

"Guess it's time for a shower, babe!" Billy grasps Steve's hand and pulls him toward the shower, both of them laughing and continuing to enjoy their vacation.

As the door closes we can hear laughter, and soon enough loud moaning as the sun settles beautifully, casting an orange glow on the room.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Harringrove fic. I hope you continue having a great morning, day, evening, or night!


End file.
